logan_kart_8fandomcom-20200216-history
ST Circuit
- Deluxe= - Classic= }} |games = Logan Kart 8 Classic Logan Kart 8 Deluxe |version = 1.0.0 |cup = Clogan Cup |laps = 1 (single) 1 (short) 2 (normal) 3 (long) 5 (marathon) |music = |image2 = |previous = I-5 Loop |next = The Moon }} ST Circuit (known as Sea-Tac Circuit in Logan Kart 8 Classic) is the third Track of the Clogan Cup in Logan Kart 8 Classic and Deluxe. As its old name suggests, it takes place in the Seattle–Tacoma Airport. Layout 'Track' ST Circuit starts off with a right chicane, which immediately leads into a group of Item Boxes. This is followed by a steep ramp up, which will launch you far if you're not careful. After turning left, you'll find yourself in a little open area with two Boost Panels scattered on the floor. This leads you straight into another set of Item Boxes, which is followed by a 90° right turn. This then leads you through two more 90° turns (left, right, right), which leads you to another open area. This area has a few poles with Item Boxes beside them, along with a single Boost Panel. You'll then find another set of Item Boxes as the corridor gets tighter. You're then met with some more 90° turns (right, left, right) which lead to another group of Item Boxes and a steep slide down. This leads you to yet another open area, though this time it's much smaller and much more cluttered than the others, as there are many conveyor belt units scattered throughout. After this area is a 90° right turn with a group of Item Boxes. This will lead you outside into another open area. This area has a sidewalk to the right, which has some Boost Panels and Item Boxes. Unlike Miserable Rainy Stage, this sidewalk is unclimbable from the road beside it. This then leads to a 90° left turn, which is followed by a group of Item Boxes and a Boost Panel. After this is another 90° left turn, which leads into another group of Item Boxes. After this is a 90° right turn, which leads into a small circular spiral going up. At the end of this spiral is another group of Item Boxes and another 90° left turn. This leads to a 90° right turn, which goes straight for the finish line. 'Tips & Shortcuts' *At the starting ramp, do not use any sort of speed increasing Item. This will just launch off of it and into the wall. This also goes for the slide later in the Track. *When in the second open area, do not stay on the left side to get the Item Boxes, as they're just normal Item Boxes with nothing valuable in them. *When you arrive outside, do not get off the sidewalk, as you can't get on it again. Scenery ST Circuit starts off in a barren parking lot, with a sign that reads: "ST Circuit", "Clogan Cup" and "Logan Kart 8". The sides are plastered with Advertisements. Once you get into the airport, you'll find multiple signs with arrows, times and flights. The white floor is checkered, and there are multiple blue seats scattered around. The walls also have a wooden aesthetic. After a little section, you'll see a variety of stores around the walls, along with security clearance gates which you can go through. Advertisements are still plastered everywhere as barriers. You'll then see moving arrows on the walls, which lead to a room full of conveyor belt units. You'll then reach outside, with some red arrow walls blocking you. You can see multiple green hills in the distance, as well as brown dirt on the ground. When going up the ending spiral, you'll see multiple inaccessible spirals connecting the parking lot's floors. Trivia *''ST Circuit's'' music is directly from most of REACTOR's soundtrack. Mainly its title theme and Spaceport's theme. *''ST Circuit'' is the only Track with a name change but no music change. *''ST Circuit's'' Deluxe icon and Lame Kiddie Pool's icon are the only Track icons to have emoticons of any sort. This one's a plane, while Lame Kiddie Pool's a sad face. Category:Tracks Category:Logan Kart 8 Classic Category:Logan Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Clogan Cup